Pinocchio (1940)
Pinocchio pi'nɔk:jo}}, in Deutschland ursprünglich unter dem Titel Pinocchio, das hölzerne Bengele veröffentlichtPinocchio bei Duckfilm.de, ist der zweite abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios und erschien im Jahr 1940. Er bezieht sich auf die Abenteuer von Pinocchio von Carlo Collodi. Der Film feierte am 7. Februar 1940 Premiere und war der Nachfolger von Walt Disneys erfolgreichem Erstlingswerk Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge. 1994 wurde der Film in die National Film Registry aufgenommen, in der als besonders erhaltenswert geltende US-Filme verzeichnet sind. Der Film gehört laut dem American Film Institute zu den 100 inspirierendsten Filmen der USA. Handlung Der Tischler Gepetto (ital. Geppetto) ist stolz auf sich. Seine neue Puppe Pinocchio ist ihm gut gelungen, und nun hat er einen sehnlichen Wunsch: Er wünscht sich, sie möge am nächsten Morgen ein echter Junge sein. Tatsächlich erscheint in der Nacht eine blaue Fee und verwandelt Pinocchio immerhin in eine lebende Holzpuppe. Zufällig dabei ist der Landstreicher Jiminy Grille, der von nun an Pinocchios „gutes Gewissen“ darstellt. Als Gepetto am nächsten Morgen erwacht, traut er seinen Augen kaum. Pflichtbewusst wird ihm klar, dass Pinocchio zur Schule gehen muss, und zusammen mit Jiminy Grille macht sich Pinocchio auf den Weg. Doch schon lauern erste Gefahren, denn zwei hinterlistige Gestalten, ein Fuchs und ein Kater, wollen Pinocchio an das Marionettentheater von Stromboli verkaufen. Pinocchio lässt sich leichtfertig beschwatzen, und selbst durch das beherzte Eingreifen von Jiminy Grille kann er nicht aufgehalten werden. Er wird der Star des Marionettentheaters von Puppenspieler Stromboli. Pinocchio macht sein Engagement zunächst großen Spaß, doch damit ihm sein neuer Goldesel nicht entwischt, sperrt Stromboli Pinocchio nach der Vorstellung in einen Käfig. Nur mit Hilfe der Blauen Fee kann er sich befreien. Inzwischen macht sich Gepetto zu Hause gewaltige Sorgen. Er versucht vergeblich, Pinocchio zu finden. Derweil hat sich Pinocchio vorgenommen, brav zu sein und zur Schule zu gehen. Doch auf dem Weg zu Gepetto gerät er wieder an den Fuchs und den Kater, die ihn zusammen mit anderen Kindern auf eine Vergnügungsinsel locken wollen. Begeistert fährt er mit dem Herumtreiber Lampwick auf die Insel, auf der es nur Kinder gibt und jeder tun und lassen kann, was er will. Doch nach einigen Monaten verwandeln sich alle Kinder in Esel und werden verkauft, nur Pinocchio kann entkommen. Er durchschaut die Nachteile eines Menschendaseins und entwickelt den Wunsch, wieder eine normale Puppe zu sein. Zusammen mit Jiminy Grille macht er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Zu Hause stellen sie fest, dass Gepetto verschwunden ist. Pinocchio ist verzweifelt, findet aber heraus, dass Gepetto von einem Wal verschluckt wurde. Sofort macht er sich auf den Weg und sucht überall nach ihm. Durch einen Zufall landet auch Pinocchio im Bauch des Wals und trifft dort seinen Ziehvater wieder. Sie bringen den Wal zum Niesen und schaffen es so, den Walbauch zu verlassen. Der Wal verfolgt die beiden, doch sie können auf einem Floß fliehen. Pinocchio rettet seinen Vater, indem er sich selbst opfert. Für sein tapferes und selbstloses Verhalten wird er belohnt und in einen richtigen Jungen verwandelt. Pinocchio beschließt, ein braver Junge zu sein und jeden Tag zur Schule zu gehen. Hintergrund [[Datei:Pinocchio title card.png|thumb|Titelbild von Pinocchio]] * Die Herstellung von Pinocchio wurde streng von Walt Disney überwacht. Er verlangte von seinen Mitarbeitern äußerst präzise Arbeit, auch als nach der Hälfte der Produktionszeit schon Unsummen an Geld verschlungen worden waren. So kann man heute kaum eine Szene des Filmes nennen, bei der sich irgendein Fehler oder eine Ungenauigkeit entdecken ließe. * Dies ist der erste Film, der von der Multiplan-Kamera umfangreichen Gebrauch macht, die aufgrund der gestaffelten Anordnung von Vorder-, Mittel- und Hintergründen beeindruckend viel räumliche Tiefe zu simulieren vermag, z. B. durch Parallaxenverschiebung während Kamerafahrten und die Möglichkeit, auf verschiedene Bildebenen zu fokussieren. Durch den Einsatz dieser Technik wurde Pinocchio zu einem der teuersten Filme der damaligen Zeit. Das Budget lag (laut IMDbhttp://www.imdb.de/title/tt0032910/business) bei etwa 2,6 Millionen US-Dollar, was einer heutigen Summe von etwa 39,7 Millionen Dollar entspricht.Inflationsrechner auf westegg.com * Ursprünglich sollte Bambi der zweite Spielfilm werden. Allerdings war sich Disney nicht ganz sicher und wusste nicht wie er vorgehen sollte. Weil man für Pinocchio mehr Ideen hatte und diese Geschichte mehr Möglichkeiten bot, entschloss man sich, sie als Nachfolger von Schneewittchen zu produzieren. * Jiminy kommt im Buch nur einmal als namenlose Grille vor. Pinocchio tötet sie mit einem Hammer, weil sie ihm einen Rat gibt. Später taucht sie als Geist auf. In dieser Figur sah Disney den Kern dessen, was diese Geschichte funktionieren lassen könnte. Disney war der Meinung, in der Geschichte sei nicht genug Wärme, Liebe und Freundschaft. Deshalb baute er Jiminy Grille ein. Am Ende war er das Herz der Geschichte, statt mit einem Hammer erschlagen zu werden. Er beginnt, den Film immer mehr zu dominieren. Filmmusik Leigh Harline komponierte in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Texter Ned Washington fünf Lieder und gestaltete mit Unterstützung von Paul J. Smith auch große Teile der Filmmusik. Unter den Songs war auch „When You Wish upon a Star“ – dieses Lied bildet ein wichtiges Leitmotiv und entwickelte sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einer Art Disney-Hymne. Mit ihm ist Pinocchio auch der erste Disney-Film, der Academy Awards in den Kategorien „Beste Musik“ und „Bester Song“ gewann. Erst Mary Poppins (1964) konnte sich diesem Erfolg anschließen. In Pinocchio ist eine besonders stark ausgeprägte sinfonische Gestaltung in Form thematisch-motivischer Arbeit spürbar. Hinzu kommt eine sehr farbige Instrumentierung, und neben Liedhaftem finden sich auch Spuren des Jazz. Die Sequenz mit dem Wal, der Pinocchio und Gepetto auf ihrem Floß jagt, spielt sich gar zu einem sinfonieartigen Stück auf – unter Verwendung vom thematischem Material Harlines komponiert von Edward Plumb. Plumb (1907-1958) gehörte zu denen, die bei den Disney-Studios häufig ungenannt blieben und deren musikalischen Beiträge leicht anderen Künstlern zugeordnet werden. Eine Instrumentalversion von „When you wish upon a Star“ wurde verwendet in der Schlusssequenz des Science-Fiction-Films Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art (1977) von Steven Spielberg. Im Film werden folgende Lieder verwendet. * When You Wish Upon a Star – Jiminy Grille * Little Wooden Head – Geppetto * Give a Little Whistle – Jiminy Grille & Pinocchio * Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee – Ehrlicher John * I’ve Got No Strings – Pinocchio * Klick-Klack – Pinocchio Synchronisation Es existieren zwei deutsche Synchronfassungen. Die deutsche Originalversion entstand anlässlich der deutschen Erstaufführung 1951 im Verleih der deutschen RKO, Frankfurt/Main. Die zweite Synchronisation entstand für die Wiederaufführung 1973 im Verleih der Fox-MGM bei Simoton Film GmbH, Berlin (Regie, Buch und Liedertexte: Heinrich Riethmüller). In der zweiten Synchronisation wurde der düstere und beängstigende Charakter des Films insbesondere auch in der Musik- und Geräusch-Mischung deutlich abgeschwächt, verwässert und „kindgerechter“ gestaltet. Georg Thomalla sprach „Jiminy Grille“ sowohl in der Synchronisation von 1951 als auch in der Neufassung von 1973 – daher werden beide Fassungen oftmals durcheinander gebracht und miteinander verwechselt. In der alten Fassung sprach Georg Thomalla mit bösartig verstellter Stimme zusätzlich auch den „Stromboli“. In der Neufassung von 1973 hingegen wurde der Part des „Stromboli“ von Fritz Tillmann übernommen. In der Fassung von 1951 wurde das Hauptlied When you wish upon a Star im englischen Original belassen. Karl Heinz Schenk, der „Pinocchio“ 1951 sowohl die Sprechstimme als auch die Gesangsstimme lieh, war auch die deutsche Stimme von „Klopfer“ in der ersten deutschen Bambi-Synchronisation (1950). Oliver Rohrbeck lieh „Pinocchio“ in der Neusynchronisation von 1973 nur die Sprechstimme; die Gesangsstimme übernahm jemand anders. Die Fassung von 1951 ist seit den 1970er-Jahren offiziell aus dem Verkehr gezogen und darf nicht mehr verwendet werden. Alle VHS- und DVD-Veröffentlichungen enthalten nur die zweite Synchronisation von 1973. Allerdings existieren Ausschnitte der ersten Fassung auf alten Schallplatten und in Hörspielen. Rezeption Als Pinocchio in die Kinos kam, wurde er sehnsüchtig erwartet. Bei den ersten Premierenkritiken übertrafen sich die Kritiker gegenseitig beim Finden neuer Superlative, um zu vermitteln, dass dieser Film noch besser war als Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger hatte Pinocchio an der Kinokasse nicht annähernd so viel Erfolg. Als Erklärung könnte unter anderem genannt werden, dass Europa wegen des 2. Weltkrieges abgeschnitten war. Kritik : : Auszeichnungen * 1941: Oscar für die Beste Filmmusik für Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith und Ned Washington * 1941: Oscar für Leigh Harline und Ned Washington für den Besten Song („When You Wish Upon a Star“) * 1989: ASCAP Film and Television Music Award für Leigh Harline und Ned Washington für den Besten Song („When You Wish Upon a Star“) * 1994: Aufnahme in die National Film Registry * 1998: Der Song (When You Wish Upon a Star...) schaffte es in der vom American Film Institute zusammengestellten Liste der 100 besten Filmsongs auf Platz 7. * 2008: In der vom American Film Institute erschienenen Liste der 10 besten Zeichentrick Filme aller Zeiten, schaffte es der Film auf Rang 2. Veröffentlichungen DVD * Pinocchio (Special Collection). Walt Disney Home Video 2003 * Pinocchio. 2-Disc Limited Platinum Edition. Blu-ray Disc, Buena Vista Home Entertainment 2009 Soundtrack * Walt Disney’s Pinocchio. Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Walt Disney Records, Burbank 1995, Nr. N 7023900 * Walt Disney’s Pinocchio. Deutsche Original-Aufnahme. Walt Disney Records 2002, Nr. 0927443652 Literatur * Carlo Collodi: Pinocchios Abenteuer. Die Geschichte einer Holzpuppe (OT: Le avventure di Pinocchio). Insel, Frankfurt am Main und Leipzig 2003, ISBN 3-458-34579-5 * Leonard Maltin: The Disney Films. 3. Auflage, 384 S. Hyperion, New York 1995, ISBN 0-7868-8137-2 * Christopher Finch: Walt Disney. Sein Leben – seine Kunst (Originaltitel: The Art of Walt Disney. From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms). Deutsch von Renate Witting. (Limitierte Exklusivausgabe.) Ehapa-Verlag, Stuttgart 1984, 457 S., ISBN 3-7704-0171-9 (aktuelle englischsprachige Ausgabe: The Art of Walt Disney. From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms. Abrams, New York 2004, 504 S., ISBN 0-8109-4964-4) * Elmar Biebl, Dirk Manthey, Jörg Altendorf et al.: Die Filme von Walt Disney. Die Zauberwelt des Zeichentricks. 2. Auflage, 177 S. Milchstraße, Hamburg 1993, ISBN 3-89324-117-5 * Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston: Disney Animation. The Illusion of Life. 575 S. Abbeville Press, New York 1981, ISBN 0-89659-698-2 Weblinks * * * Ausführliche Rezension von DVD und Soundtrack von Michael Boldhaus bei Cinemusic * Übersicht über die Filmmusik-Veröffentlichungen bei Soundtrack-Collector (engl.) * Tonträger mit der Filmmusik Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1940 Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Musicalfilm Kategorie:Pinocchio Kategorie:Familienfilm